Con un extraño pasado
by Martina Solange
Summary: Alice y Nagib una joven pareja bastante unida, luego de ir como todos los años a pasar unas semanas a la casa de los padres del chico, Comienzan a tener algunos problemas gracias a unos pocos familiares; Alice por otra parte, comienza amostrarse algo extraña y cuestionarse así misma, si estuvo bien a verse alejado así de su familia... ¿Fue una buena decisión fingir mi muerte?...
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi! Guys! ^^ Bueno este es el primer fic que subo a una pag.. había subido una a face pero, lo borre u.u, bueno que mas puedo decirles.. Realmente espero que les guste y disfruten de este fic._**

La brisa matutina que entraba desde el ventanal del dormitorio la despertó, suave y delicadamente, tomo las sabanas, cubrió su cuerpo con estas y se miró al espejo, como quien mira a un pes en el agua, algo nostálgica, soltó un par de lágrimas, las limpio y entro al baño para darse una ducha. Al salir volvió a la cama, para despertar a quien dormía plácidamente en esta, le miro un rato desde donde estaba, se sentó a su lado, quito les cabellos que cubrían su rostro y deposito un suave y cálido beso en su mejilla.

-vamos, despierta ya Nagib, es tarde- le dijo tiernamente acariciando su mejilla, viendo como este, comenzaba a despertar, tallándose los ojos como un niño pequeño, eso era de lo que se había enamorado, de ese pequeño toque de inocencia que tenía.

-¿haremos el desayuno juntos?...- pregunto aun adormilado sentándose en la cama, le dedico una leve sonrisa y está junto sus frentes.

-ve a ducharte, te esperare en la cocina para el desayuno- le devolvió la sonrisa, se levantó de la cama y se comenzó a vestir mientras él se levantaba dirigiéndose al baño, así eran las mañanas después de una noche de reconciliación de parte de ambos, Tranquila, serena, con un ambiente agradable, eso era algo que realmente ambos disfrutaban, no se peleaban muy a menudo, así que cuando discutían por algo esto comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más y más grande, con gritos, llantos, ambientes tensos, así cuando finalmente, en el momento en que ambos decidían perdonarse, era algo realmente mágico para ambos.. Algo así como un reencuentro de meses separados, aunque tan solo hayan sido unas cuantas semanas o días.

Ambos se conocieron de una forma poco usual, eso es lo que Nagib piensa de ves en cuando mientras toma una ducha o cuando se encuentra solo en casa, piensa en cómo se conoció con Alice, a ratos se quedaba mirando la foto que tenía en su escritorio, donde estaban los dos juntos sonriendo y recordaba con más claridad. Era una noche lluviosa, alrededor de las diez de la noche, Nagib caminaba apresuradamente, se dirigía a una fiesta estaba empapado por la lluvia, pero a el no parecía importarle y fue cuando la vio por primera vez, estaba sentada totalmente mojada y tiritando de frio, al comienzo pensó que estaba perdida o que había escapado de algún hospital psiquiátrico, pero luego se dio cuenta que lloraba, se acercó, le quito el cabello mojado de su rostro blanco, tan blanco, no le dijo nada y la tomo en brazos y se la llevo a donde se dirigía, ella no opuso resistencia y de ese día hace ya 3 años.

No se arrepiente de haberla encontrado, en aquella noche lluviosa.

-¿Nagib?- se escuchó una voz a lo lejos que lo saco de aquel recuerdo, termino de abrochar su pantalón y se dirigió a la cocina, descalzo, sin camisa, vio como en la barra le esperaba un delicioso desayuno

-¡Colócate Zapatos!- le dijo Alice con una mano por sobre su cadera, mientras que en la otra tenía una cuchara de palo, como diciendo "A mí cocina no entras sin zapatos", Nagib hizo caso omiso a tales palabras, tomo a Alice en sus brazos, se sentó en la silla y comenzó a comer mientras ella estaba sentada en las piernas de Nagib.

-…. ¿Cómo planes comer así?- dio un suspiro, resignada, esto era otra de las cosas que realmente amaba en él, su espontaneidad, esa forma de salir bruscamente de la rutina

-La idea mi amor, es comerte a ti en la barra- miro con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, tomándola de la cintura y sentándola frente a el en la barra, comenzando a besar su cuello, miro de reojo el rostro de Alice para ver su expresión, encontrándose con una mirada despiadada de parte de la chica

-¡Ni te creas!, acabamos de salir de la ducha…. Y después de 3 hermosos años ¿aún no tienes sentido de la hora? Amor son las 3:48 y debemos estar en la casa de tus padres a las 3:10…-

Su rostro cambio de regaño a ternura mientras de apoco se acercaba cada vez más a él, Nagib resignado la beso dulcemente y se la llevo a la habitación. Alice termino de arreglarse, mientras que Nagib le miraba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación ya listo, miro su reloj y escucho su celular, era su madre, hablaron amistosamente por un rato, diciéndole que se habían quedado dormidos y llegarían algo retrasados, Alice ya estaba lista, con un atuendo bastante casual y como era de esperarse en ella, con maletas en mano salieron del departamento rumbo a la casa de sus padres. En el trayecto Alice, recostada en su asiento mirando fijamente por la ventana_,_recordaba lo que hizo hace ya cerca de 5 años, ¿estuvo bien? ¿Qué sería de ellos? ¿Estarían ellos bien? ¿Y su madre y su padre? ¿Y sus hermanos y amigos, y todos a los que conocía, como serían sus vidas ahora?, eran unas de las tantas preguntas que cruzaban por la cabeza de Alice, angustiándola y haciéndola recordar un pasado que creía olvidado, pero ella no era tan fría como para olvidar todo y seguir así nada más, sus mentiras le pesaban y mucho pero ella aun podía continuar su vida normalmente, después de todo, ella ya era otra persona, totalmente distinta a lo que era antes, en el asiento al lado de ella iba Nagib mirándole preocupado y angustiado, hacía mucho no la había visto así, tan acongojada, no se dijeron una sola palabra en todo el viaje en auto, solo hasta cuando bajaron y tocaron el timbre Nagib rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué sucede Alice?..-Pregunto tomándola de las manos, mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos con una ternura que solo él Sabia transmitir , la joven miro los hermosos ojos Gris azulados del joven frente a ella, respirando profundamente sintiendo como los propios se llenaban de lagrimas

-No… No es nada, tan solo me preguntaba… Si yo tuve una Familia… Tan linda como la que tienes tú- Dijo Alice con la Voz quebrada secando las lágrimas, Nagib tomo la cara de Alice entre sus manos la beso tiernamente, luego beso su frente y la brazo sien decirle ni preguntarle nada más, Alice sentía como el amor que Nagib sentía por ella se reflejaba en tan cálido abrazo. Justo en ese hermoso momento, la puerta de la entrada se abre, era Martin El hermano de Nagib, un chico alto, de tez blanca, ojos color miel y una sonrisa como de comercial de dentífrico dental, era un año menor que Nagib, simpático, muy alegre y algo bromista

-Chicos los estábamos… esperando…-dijo al final con algo de preocupación viendo el rostro cabizbajo de la chica entre los brazos de su hermano-¿Qué paso pequeña Margarita? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo el ogro malo y feo?-decía Martin ignorando totalmente a su hermano interponiéndose entre ambos y llevándose a Alice adentro de la casa, Nagib les seguía de cerca, no era que desconfiara de su hermano o de su novia, pero era un tanto celoso...

-Ven vamos a la cocina, te daré algo dulce- seguía hablándole a Alice como si fuese una niña pequeña, ellos entraron a la cocina y Nagib siguió a la terraza donde seguro estaban sus padres; en la cocina por otro lado, estaban Andrés el mayor de los hermanos, un chico de tez blanca al igual que todos sus hermanos, cabello castaños, ojos color celeste con toques verdes idénticos a los de su abuelo, risueño pero a la ves también muy serio, que tomaba un poco de café y Christopher el menor de los hermanos, cabello rubio y unos hermosos ojos pardos y una sonrisa de chico rudo que infartaba.

-¿Qué sucede, porque Alice no viene con Nagib?- Pregunto Christopher -¿están peleados?- Pregunto nuevamente

-No lo creo, si fuera así, la pequeña Alicia en el país de las maravillas, estaría con un desplante de chica engreída- Contesto Andrés tomando un sorbo a su taza de café luego

-Cuando abrí la puerta, ella ya estaba así, seguro que ese ogro la hizo llorar- Martin replicaba cuando Nagib llegaba a la cocina, quedando detrás de Alice, que sumida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de mucho de lo que pasaba solo cuando sintió una mano familiar en su cabeza reacciono, echo la cabeza hacia atrás para verificar que fuera Nagib recibiendo un beso inesperado de su parte, con el rostro algo sonrojado se volteó y abrazo a Nagib ocultando el rostro en su pecho, mientras este la abrazaba de la cintura

-Se escucha todo desde la terraza… así que… ¿pequeña Alicia?..¿Pequeña Margarita?... ¿ogro?- les decía seriamente Nagib a sus hermanos mirándolos con algo de recelo

-Consíganse una novia, Alice es mía…- vuelve a decirles algo molesto aun -Nagib… Son tus Hermanos, no te pongas así- sonríe Alice abrazándolo del cuello para besarlo colocándose de puntitas, Nagib la toma por la cintura levantándola un poco dejándola y luego bajándola con cuidado, no era mucha la distancia del suelo pero de todas maneras; levantando un poco la polera que Alice llevaba dejándole ver a sus 3 hermanos las marcas de la noche anterior en la espalda baja de Alice

-Ven amor vamos a saludar a mis padres-

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Guys! ., Enserio disculpen la Tardanza!, estoy.. algo ocupada con los examenes finales.. algo Estresada y mi imaginaron Corre a esconderse a un rincón! u.u.. el cap es cortito.. espero que sea de su agrada.. personalmente.. creo que me quedo alfo fome.. u.u Déjenme sus mensajes D prometo responderlos bueno disfruten 3**

Sorpresa, desagradable.

Alice era muy querida por todos en aquel familia, claro que algunos primos y otros parientes no la recibían de buena manera, pero poco y nada se veían, solo un mes cada año y en esta oportunidad era ese mes. El primer día solo eran ellos 7, pero luego comenzaban allegar los demás familiares y, la casa era lo bastante grande con suficientes habitaciones para la familia entera.

Ya todos sentados para la cena, Alice sentada Frente a Nagib, a la derecha Martin y a la izquierda Cristopher, en cada extremo de la mesa estaban sentados Erick el padre y Marian la madre, a la izquierda de Nagib estaba sentado Andrés el mayor de los hermanos. La hora pasaba y en la cena había un ambiente relajado y agradable, la charla cada vez se hacía cada vez más presente, sin darse cuenta todos habían terminado y hace un rato que hacían sobe mesa, cuando se escucha el timbre, Nagib miro su reloj preguntándose quien seria a estas horas de la noche.

-¡Yo iré!- Exclamo de repente alce con una sonrisa amable en el rostro parándose de su sitio, hasta llegar a la puerta abriéndola con delicadeza, ella esperaba a cualquier persona, menos a Rebeca La hermana de Marian, su sorpresa fue algo notoria

-Buenas noches- Rompió el silencio rebeca -… ¿Leticia?- Pregunto mirándola de pies a cabeza con ojos despectivos, como si le hablase a la servidumbre

-Alice- Corrigió la menor algo molesta

-Como sea, ¿Ya están comiendo?- Pregunto pomposamente la alta y siútica señora rebeca

-Estamos haciendo sobre mesa, Pasa- dijo Alice con algo de seriedad, "De todas las personas que hay en este mundo, tenía que ser justo ella quien tocara el timbre" pensaba mientras serraba los ojos, mientras esperaba que pasarán los hijos de rebeca, cerró la puerta tras ella y se dirigió a tomar un vaso con agua a la cocina, como para calmarse un poco. Rebeca era una mujer con un ego muy alto aun así amaba y adoraba a sus hijos y lucho por sacarlos adelante, Luhan el mayor tenía 22 años, cabello negro originalmente, ahora era algo grisáceo, tez blanca como la de sus primos y sus hermanos, con ojos color marrón, simpático muy amable, algo callado. Camilo de 20 años, cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos, tímido y callado. Hanna la única hija mujer que tenía, su niña, de 17 años, muy hermosa, rubia y ojos pardos, con una mirada penetrante, que cala hasta los más hondo de tu ser, una chica muy tierna y con sentido de la moda, pero su trato con Alice no era de ese modo, sino totalmente distinto desde el primer día que la vio entrar tomada de la mano de Nagib lo odio con toda su alma.

-Tía, ¿Quiere un poco más de té?- Pregunto Nagib, para que su tía dejara de hablar por un momento de ella misma

-Si mi niño, te lo agradezco. ¿Qué les estaba diciendo?- Dijo intentando recordar, justo en ese momento se incorporó nuevamente Alice observo los asientos ocupados y ella se había quedado sin lugar, de no ser por Nagib que le hacía un par de señas discretas para que se sentase en sus piernas, Alice sonríe pensando "Es mi ángel, ¿Qué sería de mi vida sin él?, a él se lo debo todo, es mi vida" ya sentada en sus piernas admirando el rostro de Nagib mientras los demás hablaban, le robo uno que otro beso mientras él sonreía. Por su parte Nagib no así mas que imaginarse el día de mañana, incluso esa misma noche, juntos, después de esa pelea de hace unas semanas, realmente no quería separarse de ella, quería estar el mayor tiempo posible con ella, mimarla y consentirla aunque ella no lo dejara todo el tiempo, la observaba y abrazaba por la cintura pensando de pronto en lo más osado y comprometido de su vida "Y… ¿si le pidiera matrimonio?, si... le diera que se casara conmigo, ¿Qué me diría?..."

-A-Alice...-Dice en tono dudoso Nagib algo nervioso

-¿Que pasa mi amor?-Pegunta tiernamente la chica sentada en sus piernas

Nagib miro sus manos cerro sus ojos, tomo algo de aire y al fin dijo

-…Levantemos la mesa.-

Alice lo miro perpleja sabía que eso no era lo que iba a decirle pero lo dejo pasar sonrió y comenzó a levantar los cubiertos y algunos platos quedándose en la cocina para lavarlos mientas llegaban más, Hanna y Cristopher decidieron ayudar también llegando Hanna a la cocina con un par de platos junto con Nagib

-Nagib, ¿Cómo esta Julieta?- pregunto con una cara algo maliciosa

-Supongo que bien, no lo sé...-respondió este sin mucha importancia

-¿Quién es Julieta?- Pregunto Alice mirándolos de reojo algo curiosa

-No es nadie importante amor olvídalo- dijo besando su mejilla y volviendo a buscar más platos y algunas tazas

-Es la ex de Nagib, yo creo que si a el ya no le importa Julieta, a pesar de estar con ella durante 6 largos y hermosos años, tú le debes importar mucho menos…-dijo con un tono algo hueco mirándose las uñas y sonriendo con maldad, retirándose de la cocina sin decir nada mas

-Alice, no la tomes en cuenta, y no fueron 6, fueron 4 y ella lo engaño... en su casa... con… con la vecina de al lado…- Dijo de una forma algo pensativa al final Cristopher pasándole un par te copas de vino, Alice se limitó a sonreír y terminar de lavar la losa.

-…Estoy agotada…-Dijo acostada en la cama mirando al techo "Este ha sido un gran día… solo que la noche se me vio un poco arruinada, pero en realidad casi nada, ¿Qué será lo que Nagib quería decirme hace un rato?"


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Hi Guys! ^^, que tal?, ya salieron de Vacaciones? yo si! C: les traigo un nuevo cap de esta linda y modesta historia, Muchas gracias por sus Reviews, enserio que gracias c: Bueno a Alice le están por pasar cosas muy interesantes este mes en la casa de sus suegros . disfruten!**_

~*~*~* Un visitante del pasado*~*~*~

-Día 1. Alice despertó enojada… realmente no sé porque pero, tengo mis sospechas.- Decía Nagib con cámara en mano enfocándola hacia la puerta del baño, donde Alice se encontraba

-Ya Apaga la maldita cámara Nagib- Dijo con un tono seco y frío la peli roja, sacándose la toalla del cabello, arrojándola con fuerza a la lente de esta

Nagib deja la cámara en la cama, abrazo cariñosamente a Alice por la espalda

-Mi vida, Mi cielo, Mi Hermosa, Hermosa Ariel- le decía con cariño cerca del oído

-Nagib… - Dijo Alice tomando sus brazos -…Odio a tu tía... Sin duda... la aborrezco… dime que no dejaras que me trate como si fuera una sirvienta…- miro sus propias manos Alice dándose vuelta para abrazarlo escondiendo la cara en su cuello

Nagib beso su cabeza y asintió haciéndole cariño en la espalda, sin duda le dolía verla así, acongojada y triste… "Seguramente en su pasado, vivió algo así y quedo con el sentimiento de estar a la defensiva con la gente que la trata de una manera diferente, mi pobre niña" pensaba Nagib abrazándola aún más fuerte, cuando la puerta se abre y desde el umbral se oye con dulzura

-Nagib tus primos y tíos llegaron, Alice preciosa que hermosa te ves con ese vestido, bueno los esperamos para el desayuno, no se demoren mucho- dice cerrando la puerta luego y creyeron que no vendría nadie más, Nagib comenzó a desabrochar el vestido de Alice y la puerta volvió abrirse

-Nagib, hermano años sin verte- dice alguien desde la puerta, evidentemente era uno de sus familiares, tenía esos rasgos característicos de su familia en general, Nagib se congelo dio un suspiro y abrocho de nuevo el vestido con rapidez

-Maldito animal, púdrete.- Dijo enfurecida Alice ignorando totalmente al chico que se encontraba en la puerta, bajo rápidamente la escalera llegando hasta la cocina, se sirvió un vaso con agua helada intentando controlar su deseo de gritar, debía comportarse no estaban en su casa

Mientras tanto Nagib le hacía una entrevista a su Primo Rey, un hombre de mundo, tenía la misma edad, solo que Rey era la oveja negra de la familia, se había ido de casa a los 17, se casó con una vieja ricachona, luego de unos años ella murió y el heredo toda su fortuna, estuvo en muchos lugares del mundo y siempre mantuvo la comunicación con todos sus parientes mas cercanos

-Y ¿ella era tu novia?- pregunto de pronto mientras era grabado por Nagib

-Sí, es hermosa ¿no lo crees?- dijo algo embobado

-Es… Salvaje… ¿crees que yo le guste?-dijo en una broma descarada Rey

-¿Que dices?, claro que no, ella está loca por mí- dejo la cámara aun lado apagándola se bañó se vistió y bajo junto con Rey.

Alice aun en la cocina era su tercer vaso de agua helada, se pasaba el vaso por la frente y se tranquilizaba cada vez que lo hacía, estaba tan concentrada, tan sumida en calmarse que lo consiguió si darse cuenta, ya estaba más relajada mucho más serena y eso se reflejaba. La peli roa abrió los ojos mirando si cabello " y pensar que antes yo amaba mi hermoso cabello rubio, un color casi como el oro, tan brillante, que causaba la envidia de mis primas y pensar que a mi primer novio le encantaba mi cabello, que combinaba perfectamente con el color de mis ojos, recuerdo que solía decir que yo era toda una niña rica, en un barrio pobre.." le dedico una leve sonrisa nostálgica a aquel recuerdo jugando un poco con su cabello, entro alguien en la cocina sin percatarlo

-Hola- dijo con una sonrisa amistosa un chico no tan alto, guapo con un estilo único, sin duda Alice jamás olvidara alguien tan familiar, la pelirroja miro al frente aun con una sonrisa, miro la chico y dio un grito aterrador como si hubiera visto un fantasma, algo realmente horrible, soltó el vaso que sostenía y se quedó helada tapándose la boca, al ver a su hermano menor frente a ella. El grito se escuchó en toda la casa y Nagib no dudo ni un momento, sabía que era la voz de Alice, corrió a la cocina más rápido que los demás, cuando llego Alice estaba recogiendo los pedazos grandes de vidrio que habían en el suelo el chico intentaba ayudarle pero Alice muy reacia se alejaba temblando

-¡Amor!, ¿qué paso?, ¿Que sucede?- se acercó y también lo rechazo, como un gatito temblando de frio, Nagib volvió a acercarse –Vamos amor, deja eso yo lo levantare por ti, ¿sí?,… Rey llévate a Alice a la terraza por favor- dijo lo último con un tono muy serio y l chico se sintió obligado a decir algo

-Yo, no sé qué le sucedió, cuando llegue ella se veía muy feliz,… estaba mirando su cabello y jugando con el….la salude y me miro, solo dio un grito y soltó el vaso- dijo el menor, algo asustado también por lo sucedido

-Ahora sí, tu novia se volvió loquita loquita- dijo Hanna burlándose mirando cómo se llevaban a Alice a la terraza

-Hanna cállate, este no es el momento.- Nagib la hizo callar con disgusto mientras recogía los pedazos de vidrio roto y escuchaba con atención al chico

-en primer lugar ¿Cómo te llamas?, ¿Qué edad tienes? Y ¿Quién eres?- Decía Nagib barriendo el resto para que nadie se cortara luego, se le notaba tranquilo y algo preocupado, chico lo miraba con atención y nerviosísimo sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar y le gritaría despiadadamente

-F-Felipe Bustamante, tengo 20 años, me invito tu prima sofí….- miraba preocupado e incluso algo pálido, Sofía le había comentado algo sobre cómo eran sus primos, pero Felipe no tena muy buena memoria

-Bienvenido Felipe es un gusto conocerte al fin, yo soy Nagib y ella era mi novia Alice, disculpa si te asuste, ella no se ha sentido muy bien- sonrió amablemente estrechándole la mano con seguridad y confianza a lo que claro Felipe no dudo en darle un fuerte apretón ya más aliviado

Nagib despejo la cocina para que su tía Marie la ocupara, quería hacer un pie de frutillas y le gustaba trabajar sola, pero Martin era su regalón aparte de sus dos hijas claro, Marie estaba casada con Arthur un gran arquitecto, ella era una estupenda chef, tenía su propio restaurante. Sus hijas Sofía mayor de 20 años de edad muy hermosa idéntica a su madre y marina su pequeña de 15, era una familia pequeña pero muy hermosa y unida.

-Alice, mi vida- se sentó junto ella en el pasto, mientras le hablaba con dulzura

-Eres un hombre tan bueno, tan tierno tan especial, Gracias por escogerme a mí, la chica con más imperfecciones, gruñona, algo retraída, con una necesidad de siempre decir lo que está pensando, aunque a veces daña a los demás sin intención de hacerlo- comenzó a llorar y Nagib secaba sus lágrimas con una sonrisa comprensiva en su rostro. "Por dios como lo amo... como amo a este hombre y… y que desgraciada soy al no contarle toda la verdad… a decirle una mentira tan grande… ¿Qué hago ahora?.. Casi me da un infarto por ver a mi hermano frente a mis ojos…por dios…pero... estoy muerta, muerta"


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hi! Guys! Hace tiempo que no subía T^T No saben como lo siento pero, realmente no podía escribir realmente estaba vacía, pero ya estoy mejor ;DD (No es cierto estoy algo enferma xD) bueno hace tiempo no sabia, me gusto mucho escribir este cap, espero que a ustedes les guste también me encantan que me escriban Reviews 3 en serio los espero con ansias, Bueno sin mas les dejo para que disfruten el cap ;DD_**

*~*~* Recuerdos*~*~*

Nagib la abrazo tiernamente de rodillas frente a ella, adornando su rostro rojo por las lágrimas con un dulce e inocente beso en la mejilla por las cual aun corrían un par de lágrimas mojando los labios de Nagib, "Si así sabe su pasado, entonces prefiero que jamás recuerde nada de él, prefiero Que Se quede junto a mí y solo piense en nosotros", Toco sus labios húmedos pasando luego su mano desordenando un poco su cabello, aun de rodillas frente a Alice

-Sabes,… Cuando te vi aquel día por primera vez, pensé ¿Estará perdía? ¿O tal vez escapo de algún centro psiquiátrico? Pero luego te mire de reojo y con detención y pude notar a pesar de la lluvia que estabas llorando, con una mirada tan vacía que jamás había visto antes… y sentí como si una flecha me atravesara el corazón, así que yo solo te tome en mis brazos y te lleve conmigo, creí por un momento al tenerte en mis brazos que eras una ilusión… pero luego hiciste un leve movimiento y seguí mi camino contigo junto a mí, yo no sé si recuerdas aquel día porque realmente te veías muy mal, Te escogí porque fuiste la única persona que logro que yo hiciera algo tan egoísta, imprudente, arriesgado, e impulsivo en toda mi vida, porque desde que vi esa mirada vacía con esa piel blanca, tan blanca y ese hermoso cabello carmesí de Aquel entonces, Parecías una hermosa y triste muñeca de porcelana que de inmediato quise atesorar por el resto de mi vida- Decía con esa Cara de seriedad y serenidad como si fuera a meditar una cara con una expresión casi perfecta que hacía que Alice no pudiera dudar de ninguna de sus palabras, mientras con sus gentiles manos acariciaban el delicado y fino rostro de la joven que comenzaba a sentirse aún más miserable que ante la gentileza y amor que Nagib expresaba con cada palabra, se secó las lágrimas "Soy de lo peor… Por favor Mi ángel… si algún día Mi horrenda mentira se llega a descubrir… No me odies... porque definitivamente moriría... Moriría pero esta vez seria de verdad"

-Lo recuerdo, Todos los días yo… Recuerdo el día en Que mi ángel vino a salvarme… Nagib- Alice tomaba el rostro de su amado y depositaba pequeños y suaves besos en sus labios para finalizar con un beso delicado, tierno y suave, realmente se amaban más que a todo en el mundo y todos podían notarlo, era realmente un agrado para mucho de sus familiares al ver tan Feliz y enamorado a su querido y atesorado Nagib. Quizá si se hubieran encontrado en otro momento más temprano en ambas de sus vidas, el amor seria aún mayor en amos, más puro... más inocente, pero tal vez si Alice no hubiera fingido su muerte jamás se abrían conocido.

-Felipe, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Aun estás pensando en lo de hace un rato?, En serio como lo siento debí estar ahí contigo…-Sofía era una chica muy linda, estatura promedio con unos hermosos ojos miel almendrados, con una sonrisa algo inocente que le daba ese toque de niña, llena de energía, con una risa contagiosa, tez un poco tostada que realmente venía con su personalidad, cálida y amable, mira con preocupación al muchacho frente a ella

-N-No, es solo que estoy algo apenado, realmente no quería asustarla así, Me pregunto si ya se sentirá mejor… me quiero disculpar con ella… N-Ni siquiera la conozco… Soy un caso perdido- Felipe mira con la misma preocupación a Sofía quien le entregaba un sonrisa de consuelo mientras tomaban algo de té, esas cosas era un gusto que ambos compartían, se sentían a gusto cuando hablaban y compartían, se gustaban, pero más allá de eso ambos sabían que era un amor distinto

-Querido señor Bustamante, le ruego que se comporte como todo un caballero en nuestra larga estancia en esta maravillosa casa, que fue comprada a más de 50 años por mis abuelos, claro en ese entonces, esta casa era hermosamente… rustica, era pequeña y acogedora, tengo fotos las quieres ver?- Decía al comienzo con un tono fino como si fuese una señora rica (Lo era pero bueno en la casa nadie se comportaba así o sacaba en cara el dinero, nadie hablaba de eso claro excepto rebeca) diciendo con emoción la última frase, soltando un par de risitas

-Oh, No podría negarme a tal privilegio, estaría encantado con ver la historia de esta casa, o que usted señorita Bianco me siguiera relatando sobre esta bella casa- rieron los dos juntos en la sala, tenían ambos una atmosfera agradable que se esparcía por toda la habitación Algo que aria mucho más llevadero todo el mes que estarían en casa

-Por cierto Felipe, ¿Cómo está tu familia?, ya sabes… por todo esto y porque hoy tendrías que estar con ellos, es decir, no les molesta que estés aquí conmigo, con toda mi familia y no con la tuya, hoy es un día especial, ¿verdad?- pregunto de repente tomando de nuevo su taza de té ingles bebiendo un poco, el ultimo resto y dejándola de nuevo en su lugar, el chico apretó un poco los puños, estaba algo angustiado, pero su familia prácticamente lo empujo a irse de la casa el día anterior…

-Bueno cuando les dije que tú me habías invitado ellos prácticamente me echaron de la casa para que viniera… Para mi ella es alguien realmente importante… son 5 años desde su muerte, La extraño, pero debo afrontarlo como puedo, jamás que la perdería con tanta facilidad…- El chico se limpió las lágrimas mientras Sofía ya estaba junto a él acariciando su cabello, no podía decirle que le entendía porque no era así, "¿Que aria si Mi Marina muriera?... No puedo imaginarme tu dolor Felipe... y eso me entristece"

-Par de tortolos, ¿Qué hacen?, espera… ¿Sofía?... Rayos pensé que era Rocío y que había traído a otro chico a casa… lo lamento y un gusto soy Martin el primo de Sofía y hermano de Nagib- Se vio algo sorprendido pero feliz que Sofía trajera aun amigo a casa, le dio una sonrisa y estrecho su mano, Felipe muy firme casi sin rastros de sus lágrimas le dio un apretón de manos y le devolvió la sonrisa

–Soy Felipe Bustamante, El gusto es mío, ¿Puedo preguntar algo?- miro con seguridad y decidido, dejando su preocupación atrás, ahora el quería disculparte a como dé lugar con Alice

-Claro, solo pregunta, jejeje Que lindo es tu amigo- Comento para Sofía eso ultimo con algo de gracia, aun que Felipe, no le vio la gracia por ningún lado, Sofía sonrío por el torpe comentario de su primo invitándole a sentarse junto a ella a lo que Martin acepto con gusto solo que se sentó en la mesita que tenía las tazas de té, para quedar frente a Felipe mirándolo con detención

-¿C-Como está la chica que estaba en la cocina?- Tartamudeo algo nervioso al tener esos ojos mirándolo

-Alice está bien descuida, no fue tu culpa, de seguro Fue culpa de ese ogro, Estoy seguro que le hizo pasar un disgusto a mi linda Margarita- Dramatizo un poco Martin guiñándole un ojo al final para sacarle una sonrisa, Martin era muy simpático y realmente no le gustaba ver triste a los demás no le importaba si los conocía o no

-Sabes deberías dejas de llamarme así- La voz de Nagib invadió la silenciosa habitación, dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a su hermano

-Te permito que le digas margarita a Alice… solo porque a ella la hace feliz... pero no es tuya, que te entre de una buena vez- Nagib ignoro al resto por unos momentos para regañar a su hermano, realmente era un egoísta si se hablaba de Alice

-Nagib es tu hermano él lo entiende solo lo hace por jugar- interrumpió Sofía con una sonrisa amistosa viendo a Alice agarrada con fuerzas de su Novio

-Bueno nosotros veníamos para hablar con Felipe- dijo con amabilidad Nagib tomando por la cintura a su novia para que quedara frente a el, Abrazándola luego para darle más seguridad, ya habían pasado un par de horas y ya sería la hora de comer y nadie querría comer con un ambiente algo pesado

-Y-Yo Realmente lo siento… por lo de hace rato en la cocina, No quería asustarte, no fue tu culpa, yo no me he sentido bien últimamente- Alice entre lazo las manos con las de Nagib que seguía abrazándola, las apretó un poco y se dio más valor

-Es un gusto conocerte me llamo Alice, Sabes desde que estoy en la familia nunca había visto a Sofía traer a un amigo- sonrió dulcemente manteniéndose más tranquila sintiendo como era abrazada un poco más firme por su novio "Por favor Mi amor Jamás me sueltes" pensó dedicándole un sonrisa

-Oh… es… Descuida, me alegra saber que estas bien, yo también te di un susto lo lamento, el gusto es mío, soy Felipe Bustamante- ya más aliviado de saber que estaba bien, pensó en darle la mano pero Parecía que aunque él le estrechara la suya no se la daría, así que solo dejo pasar, al ver todas esas caras sonrientes cerca de él se dio cuenta de lo unida que era las 4 personas frente a él, le así sentir a gusto recordando un poco a lo que solía ser su familia.

-Todos a la mesa, es ¡hora del postre!- Grito Marie madre de Sofía y marina hermana de Erick el dueño de casa, alegre, era quien había hecho la comida el postre y seguramente también aria la cena, le gustaba ver como la familia se reunía todo un mes en esta gran casa que le traía a la vez recuerdos de su niñez que jamás olvidara, observo un poco más por el ventanal como la juventud de sus hijas y sus sobrinos y los que no lo eran estaba por toda la terraza, veía como disfrutaban de una amena conversación, si bien no todos se llevaban bien sabían poner límites y sabían disfrutar de todas las conversaciones tanto de los más jóvenes a los que ya casi eran adultos, escuchaban atentamente a Rey que contaba una de sus Grandes historias en algún lugar del mundo, se veían tan fascinados que casi no quería repetir que el postre ya estaba en la mesa, llamo a Martin en voz baja para que le dijera a los demás que podían seguir escuchando a Rey "El hijo prodigo" comiendo postre en la mesa.

-Jajajaja y así fue como termine preso en marruecos… Gracias a mi abogado logre salir a los 3 días… fue una experiencia que no se la recomiendo a nadie- reía terminando la historia y su postre de paso, todos reían comenzando cada uno hacer comentarios

-Yo tengo una buena, ¿recuerdan esa vez en la que Cristopher, rocío y yo no volvimos durante 2 días?- Dijo Hanna mirando a sus primos

-Cómo olvidar eso, si la tía rebeca estaba histérica, no te acuerdas que nos hizo buscarte a ti estos dos mocosos desde la hora en que no te vio- Martin revolvió el cabello de su prima y su pequeño hermano, menos el de Hanna no le gustaba mucho el afecto que le intentaba dar Martin

-Es verdad, la tía rebeca estaba histérica, pero la tía Camila y el tío Alex… sí que les diste un susto pequeña rocío, era la más pequeña de los tres, toda una traviesa- comento algo divertido Andrés levantándose recogiendo la mesa junto Marina

-Si yo recuerdo que tuvimos que separarnos y buscarlos, unos por el bosque y los otros tuvimos que ir al pueblo, de no ser porque Cristopher llego al segundo día diciendo que no sabía cómo hacer para que dejaras de llorar no sabríamos donde estaban- dijo riendo Luhan mirando a camilo que se reía a carcajadas

-Eras tan linda cuando pequeña Hanna- Dijo camilo dejando de reír tan fuerte para dedicarle una sonrisa a la sonrojada Chica que deseaba no a ver dicho ni una sola palabra.

Alice mira y reía también recordando esos momentos que tuvo con lo que fue su familia mirando de reojo a su hermano tratando de contener su risa disimulando con su mano, pero sus ojos lo delataban "Hermano… ¿Cómo están nuestros padres? ¿Cómo está mi hermano?... Te extrañe mucho y realmente lo siento, pero… no me arrepiento de a ver muerto."


End file.
